One Form to an Other
by Weekend101
Summary: Delphini has been captured, and Scorpius and Albus are together, but what happens next?
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

"Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living."

-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Albus and Scorpius walked out of potions class together. "We're going to meet in the Slytherin Common Room, right?" asked Albus. "Yep," replied Scorpius. "K, meet you there." said Albus.

Albus ran off to the Great Hall where he said he would meet Rose. "Hey Rose!" yelled Albus since Rose's nose was in a book. "Huh?"said Rose as she looked up from her book, "Oh, it's you." "Yes, it's me," replied Albus sarcastically.  
"Are you excited about going to Hogsmeade?"asked Albus. "Sure, it's our 5th year already. You should be used to it," replied Rose.

"Oh, whatever," said Albus.

* * *

Next Day at Hogsmeade:

The teachers let the students stay at Hogsmeade for a little longer than usual. (Most of the teachers were drunk.) James, Scorpius, and Albus came back from the Leaky Cauldron. James was a little tipsy, so Scorpius and Albus had to drag him out of the bar.

Albus and Scorpius saw a figure walking towards them, as the figure walked towards them it stopped dead in its tracks. The figure transformed into something else, not human. Both boys realized that the figure was turning into a werewolf.

"Run," said Albus to Scorpius and James. "NO! I can't leave you!"cried Scorpius. "You have to!"yelled Albus. "What's going on?" slurred James. Scorpius and Albus rolled their eyes. "GO!"screamed Albus. Scorpius did as he was told.

The werewolf ran towards Albus. Albus tried ready himself, but couldn't since he was paralyzed with fear. The werewolf knocked Albus out cold, and bit him.

"NO!"screamed Scorpius

"What is going on?"asked Professor Longbottom.

"It's Albus...werewolf...bit...help,"said Scorpius between sobs.

"Wait, what?!" asked the professor.

"Just...just help," whispered Scorpius.

* * *

Please comment down below. I want to work on my writing skills. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Fix it

"Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair."

-Severus Snape

* * *

Professor Longbottom carried Albus to Madam Pomfrey, Scorpius not far behind. Everybody was starting at them as they walked by. Rose and Lily ran up to Scorpius, but when they saw him, they went back.

* * *

In the Hospital Wing:

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do,"said Madam Pomfrey.

"But...but there has to be something, right?" asked Scorpius between sobs.

"Can you owl his parents?" asked Professor Longbottom.

"I guess," replied Scorpius as he made his way out of the room. He went to the Owlery and wrote down what happened to Albus. He cried as he wrote, and he fastened the note around the his owl and told it to go to the Potter's house.

* * *

The Next Day:

Albus woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing. 'How did I get here?' he thought.

"Albus! Do you feel all-right? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Albus? Albus!"asked a too familiar voice.

"What? What!" yelled Albus, he was still half asleep.

"Oh, Albus! Your awake!" Albus realized that Scorpius was talking to him.

"Hey Scorpius, I'm okay. What happened last night?"

"I-I can't tell you right now," whispered Scorpius, tears streaking down his face.

"Scor, what happened?" Albus got no answer.

Scorpius let out a long sigh. "You...you were bitten by a-a werewolf."

"What!?" yelled Albus.

"Yes."

Albus could hardly believe his ears. He was a werewolf. "Do my parents know?"

"Yeah, I owled them last night," replied Scorpius.

* * *

A month or so later:

The weeks were awkward for Albus. Everyone kept asking him what happened that night. The only people who knew were Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Professor Longbottom, Madam Pomfrey, James, and his parents. Now, Albus had strange cravings for meat. He, or anybody else that knew about him, didn't know that a full moon was coming.

It was late, and James, Albus, and Scorpius were on the grounds for a trip to Hagrid's. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. But this was no ordinary moon, it was a full moon. When the moon was up to where you could see all of it, Albus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Al, are you okay?" asked James. "Al?"

The transformation started.

"Al? Albus?!" exclaimed Scorpius. Scorpius's eyes got big. He too, (like Albus) was starting at the full moon rising before them. "It's the full moon."

"What?!" asked James.

Now, the transformation was complete. "RUN!" screamed Scorpius. The both boys ran as fast as they could as Albus ran after them. Albus stopped, turned, and ran to the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened?

"There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it."

-Tom Riddle

* * *

The Next Morning:

Albus was feeling weak. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in the Forbidden Forest. His eyes grew wide with fear. As he tried to stand up, he gave a howl of pain. He looked down at his ripped clothes, and saw that he was covered in scratches and bruises. "How? What? Where?" he asked himself. "Oh." He answered the question for himself.

Albus stood up and walked out of the forest. He could tell that it was a few minutes past dawn since he was a human again and the sun was up. As he walked, he stumbled a few times. He ran up to Hogwarts and into the Hospital Wing. His knees gave out, and he collapsed on the floor at the feet Madam Pomfrey. Albus passed out. Madam Pomfrey put Albus on a cot and ran to find Scorpius, the potions master, and Professor Longbottom.

"Where is he?" asked Scorpius. "I need to see him, now."

"He ran to the Hospital Wing and passed out at my feet," replied Madam Pomfrey.

Scorpius ran to the Hospital Wing. Albus was up, but he was still sleepy.

"Albus!" screamed a blurry figure running towards him. Albus's head was pounding.

"What, blurry figure?" asked Albus.

"Albus can't you tell its me, Scorpius?" asked Scorpius. Albus could see his figure coming into view.

"Oh, hey Scor. Do you know what happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, yeah. Kind of."

"Wow."

"Where is my son?"

* * *

Harry came barging into the Hospital Wing, Ginny not far behind.

"Where is he?" asked Harry in a anxious tone.

"He's my son too!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" asked Albus.

"Albus, are you alright? Scorpius, tell me what happened."

"Sir, you probably wouldn't like to hear this," replied Scorpius.

"Just tell me," commanded Harry.

Scorpius started, "As you know, your son was bitten by a werewolf. Last night as me, James, and Albus were going to Hagrid's. As we were walking Albus transformed into a werewolf. We didn't now it was a full moon. He ran after us and then turned to go into the Forbidden Forest."

"I woke up a little past dawn and ran here, passed out, and woke up a little bit before Scorpius got here," finished Albus. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled. They were best friends, you could tell. They even finished each other's sentences. Albus's face turned red.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Harry, honey? Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

"Just give me a minute to take this all in," replied Harry. There was a silence after that until...

"I have a flask of Wolfsbane Potion ready," said the potion master.

"Where is Albus?" asked Professor Longbottom.

"Right here!" shouted Albus.

* * *

"Albus, thank goodness your okay," exclaimed Professor Longbottom.

"Yeah, just a few scratches and bruises," replied Albus.

Madam Pomfrey started, "I think Albus should get some rest."

"I believe that is right," said Harry.

* * *

Later that day around Noon:

When Albus got to the Great Hall for lunch James came over to Albus. "Hey, we need to talk,"said James.

"Okay, where though."

"In a classroom without anyone in it."

"Okay, meet you there."


	4. Chapter 4 Mean Brother and Full Moons

"No one notices your tears. No one notices your pains. No one notices your sadness. But all the notice is your mistakes."

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

Albus walked in a classroom and found out that James was already there.

"I see that you made it," said James coldly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I come?" asked Albus.

"Oh, maybe you were thinking about becoming a vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure, like you don't know."

"Know what?"

"'Oh, my baby, Albus is a Slytherin.' Then, you and Scorpius with the time travel thing. And now you're a werewolf."

"What?"

"You get all the attention! I sent dad an owl and he didn't respond to me, yet he responded to you! You said that you knew what is was like to be a spare. You were wrong."

Albus was in tears to hear his own brother talk to him like this. He ran out of the classroom. James was still fuming. Albus ran to find Scorpius

"Scorpius! Scor, where are you?!"

"Right here, Al! Al, is eveything alright?" asked Scorpius.

Albus told Scorpius everything.

"Wow. James is not happy with you," said Scorpius.

"No, not at all," replied Albus.

Albus winced. This was the night before the full moon. He could feel it.

"Al, you should get some Wolfsbane Potion. Did you also know that your eyes are changing color?"

Albus didn't respond. He felt the urge to attack Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius, maybe I need to sleep in another room, alone tonight."

"Oh, okay," replied Scorpius. He seemed disappointed.

Albus was sad to leave Scorpius, but he had to, to protect him.

* * *

The Astronomy Tower, and Night of the Full Moon:

Albus was looking through the telescope when pain shoot through him. He winced and crouched down to the floor. Scorpius was the only one who noticed that he got on the floor. Scorpius walked over to Albus and crouched down beside him.

"Hey, Al. Are you okay?" asked Scorpius.

"No, not really. I took the Wolfsbane Potion, but it only stops the transformation."

"Okay, I'll get you to a professor."

Albus and Scorpius walked to a professor and explained. The professor told Albus and Scorpius that they could leave. They went to the Hospital Wing for a check-up. Madam Pomfrey said that ALbus was fine, but to keep an eye on him and stand your distance because he might attack. They went to their dorm room.

"Um. So what to you want to do?" asked Scorpius.

"I want to get away from people," replied Albus.

"I'm not sure we can do that."

"Fine, then I'll crawl on the walls."

"Wait, what?!"

Albus started to crawl on the wall like it was nothing.

"When did you learn how to do that?" asked Scorpius.

"When James was backing me into a wall. I also have healing abilities, a bunch of superhuman stuff, and night vision."

"Sweet, I kinda wish I was a werewolf."

"No. No you don't. Unless you really want me to bite you, but you see me on full moons and regular days."

"Yeah, but the other abilities sound cool. I would like to be a werewolf if I didn't have to transformation."

"That's basically why it was created."

"Oh, whatever, you."


	5. Chapter 5 Can you take It?

"We've all got both dark and light inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

-Sirius Black

* * *

"Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." (Remus Lupin to Sirius Black) "Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" (Sirius Black to Remus Lupin)

* * *

Night Before the Full Moon:

Albus was getting used to being a werewolf. Sometimes he would hang out with Scorpius, or he would stay in the Shrieking Shack with Teddy Lupin. One night Albus thought that he could handle the transformation, so he didn't take the Wolfsbane Potion. He didn't tell anyone that he never took the Wolfsbane Potion. He stayed with Scorpius in their dorm room, and he made sure no one else came in. (Most of the time other people that slept in their dorm room would come into sleep.) Albus stared into Scorpius's grey eyes.

"Um... so why are we alone, I mean you DID take the Wolfsbane Potion, right?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked into Scorpius's eyes. Scorpius looked into Albus's green eyes which were turning a light shade yellow.

"Oh no, Albus. This is not happening. This is not happening." Scorpius got softer with every word.

But it was too late. Albus was gone, the wolf was in control. Scorpius backed up into a trunk and was knocked out cold.

* * *

In the Morning:

Scorpius woke up first. He wasn't bitten, surprisingly. He was badly scratched and bruised. He had a scar streaking (and bleeding) down his face. Scorpius looked over a Albus and saw that Albus was worst than he was. He had scars all up and down his arms and legs. Scorpius dragged Albus to the Hospital Wing. He got a few weird looks from people in the corridors, but most people were having breakfast.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had a cow when she saw Scorpius and Albus. Scorpius explained everything to her. She cleaned their scars and scratches. She was surprised that Scorpius wasn't bitten. Albus hadn't woken up yet and Scorpius was getting a bit worried. Madam Pomfrey said that Albus was fine, but he should owl Albus's parents and his tell his brother and sister.

"James, Lily, your brother decided not to take his Wolfsbane Potion-" started Scorpius.

"Of course," interrupted James.

"James! Shush!" yelled Lily.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "As I was saying, he is in the Hospital Wing and in semi-bad shape. Now, if you excuse me, I have to owl your parents."

"And why are you owling _our_ parents?" asked James.

"Because I was there," replied Scoprius calmly.

James and Lily stood there wide eyed with there mouths' open as Scorpius walked to the Owlery.

* * *

Scorpius hurried to write the note and went straight to the Hospital Wing. When he came to the Hospital Wing, Albus was awake.

"Oh, Albus! You're okay!" exclaimed Scorpius. He went over to Albus and hugged him.

"Well, yeah I'm alright. How are you? What happened last night? Did I bite you? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Last night is a long story. I'm going to answer your questions in order. I'm fine. Last night you didn't take your Wolfsbane Potion, and you turned into a werewolf. You knocked me out and scratched me. Then, you scratched yourself and fell asleep. Surprisingly, you didn't bite me." Scorpius finished as Albus tried to take everything in.

There was a loud WHACK.

Albus? Albus Severus Potter!" called Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6 What happened!

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

-Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs (A.K.A The Marauders, Harry Potter and Fred and George Weasley)

* * *

It was Ginny who called Albus.

"Mum, I'm over here, again," called Albus.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"Well, duh. I'm alright," replied Albus.

"Scorpius," said Ginny.

"Yes ma'am," replied Scorpius.

"How do you know so much about what happened last night?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Because I was there, ma'am."

More awkward silence.

"Mum, why isn't dad here?"

"He couldn't make it."

There was another loud WHACK. James and Lily came bursting in. James appeared to be crying,

"Can everyone leave except Albus and Scorpius?" asked an upset James.

"Um, sure,"replied Ginny.

Everybody left the room. Lily gave James a weird look. Once everybody left, James turned to Albus and Scorpius. Even more awkward silence.

So...what did you want to talk about?" asked Scorpius to James.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm really sorry for what I said. Really, truly sorry," pleaded James.

Albus looked over at Scorpius who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh, fine. I forgive you, _if_ you stop making fun of me." said Albus.

"Deal."

* * *

Weeks Later:

The next few weeks were good. Most people knew that Albus was a werewolf. (I mean, last time was his third time in the Hospital Wing in not even a year.) The Gryffindors and Slytherins were actually getting along. Some of the professors thought it was the apocalypse.

"I guess the Slytherins found away to Slytherin our hearts!" exclaimed James.

"Wow, nice pun," replied Albus, sarcastically.

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Albus spent most full moons with Teddy or Scorpius. (Taking the Wolfsbane Potion with both.) He talked to Teddy about being a werewolf. Albus talked to Scorpius about anyhting. Whenever they brought up girls, both guys would get quiet. They would see if one of them would talk, then change the subject. As the months went on, the full moon got stronger.

* * *

The Night of the Full Moon: (Albus and Scorpius are taking a walk outside.)

"You did take your Wolfsbane Potion, _right_?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, but I feel like the full moon is getting stronger," replied Albus.

Albus felt hit of pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest and knelt down. Scorpius didn't know that Albus had knelt down until he turned turned to see that Albus wasn't by his side.

"Albus, are you okay?" asked Scorpius.

"Not really," replied Albus.

He gave a howl of pain.

"Let's get you back to the castle, **now**."

"No, I'm fine, real-OW! Okay never mind. Let's go," replied Albus hastily.

Both boys walked up to the castle. Albus walked slowly. When he got to his bed he collapsed and grimaced in pain.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" asked Scorpius.

"No, I think I'm good," replied Albus. "But, can you make me something to stop the pain?"

"Sure."

Scorpius found some chocolate and gave it to Albus.

"It might not do much. I don't know what it will do for werewolves," said Scorpius, "but you can try it."

Albus only felt a little healing. He kept grimacing, wincing, and howling in pain. His eyes kept changing color. His heart was beating faster. He wanted to go outside, but he couldn't get up. No one dared to come in.

"Why does it hurt so much?" yelled Albus as he howled with pain. Scorpius didn't know what to say.

Albus snapped his head up and gave a devilish smile. He was in a trance. Scorpius didn't really notice, until...

"Didn't you say you always wanted to be a werewolf?" asked Albus.

"I never said I always wanted to. I said I liked the side-effects," replied Scorpius, seeing something was wrong.

"I'm sorry to say I didn't take all of my Wolfsbane Potion."

"Wait, so are you going to turn into a werewolf?"

"You could say that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to take a little walk."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that."

"To late."

Albus ran as fast as he could. He seemed to go faster than usual. Scorpius ran behind him, trying to catch up. Once he was outside, it was all over.


	7. Chapter 7 The Transformation

"Always."

-Severus Snape


End file.
